Mai's Battle for Joey
by Xanaphia
Summary: you'll see


This happens after Yami Yugi beats Panic.  
When Joey says he'll take the star chips.  
If you saw this eposid it ends when Mai reaches for the chips, and she  
and Joey paractily hold hands.  
  
I do not own any of the charator yada yada anyway read this one! I know I've  
only had fan fics foe dbz, but change is a good thing!  
  
"Joey, can I talk to you alone? Please."  
"Yeah shure why not."  
"Joey, thank you for showing me that I have true friends."  
"Shure Mai, I mean what are friends for."  
"Are you my friend?"  
"Of course I am! Though thick and thin!"  
"Here take some of my star chips, I want you to help whoever you have to."  
"Don't you need it to live off of?"  
"No, I can get a really job, I would give them all to you but, I want to ger  
off the island with you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean-well you'll see."  
Mai kissed Joey and leaves him there.  
Next morning  
"Hey Joey where did you get those star chips?"  
"Mai give um to me Yugi, she kissed me too! Then before that she said she  
wanted to get off the island when I do, and after all that she left."  
"Where?"  
"She went off that way."  
"Do you want to go after her?"  
"Yeah, I mean this could mean I finally have a girlfriend!"  
"Knowing you, you'll forgett about dueling."  
"No,Yugi, I have to win and fast. Serenity is counting on me."  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
"What was that?"Asks Joey.  
"Sounded like somebody screamed!" Says Yugi  
"Mai! Hold on Mai! I'm comming! What the?!"  
"It's Pegasuse!"  
"Let go of me!"  
"You lost the duel, now you are mine."  
As he was about to take Mai's soul Joey got in the way  
"No! Joey!!" Shout both Mai and Yugi."  
"Stop!"  
"what Kaba?! How did you?!"  
"On my own! Now let me deul you! I want my brother back!"  
"You already lost, besides I have your deck, what well you fight with?!"  
"With Yugi's deck!"  
"What no! I won't let you."  
Kaba shows Yugi his new cards that he put in the deck. The cards Yugi   
lost on the boat.  
"Alright, but I'll use Joey's dack and face him in a two way match with   
you."  
"No, Yugi, he is mine! Joey was the one guy that showed me kindness  
because I was me not because of the way I look."  
"You do care for him!"  
"I love him Yugi and I'll go the limet for him!"  
"Okay."  
"I summen, Dark Magicain. Mai,"  
"I summen, the Black eyes dragon!"  
"Wow to of the best cards."  
"Ill play your blue eyes, and toon world."  
"Not again! Swords of reveling light! Rats I can't attack!   
His monster is to strong."  
"That's okay I think I got it covered, I'll just lay this trap card face  
down."  
"Oh, good play Mai. A trap card that distroy a monster that attack you,  
it is called acid trap corract?"  
How did he know?! "Ha, you're way off pal!"  
"What?!"  
"Stop trying to guess you're bad at it! I sould know, I tryed that trick  
once and it backfired!" Don't worrie Joey. Now I want even look at the  
cards, I'll trust them like you said.  
"Fine here is my second blue eyes!"  
"Oh no! That one isn't affected!"shouts Kaba.  
"Don't worrie. Go ahead and attack him!"  
"Your trap won't work if I hit him Mai."  
"I know."  
"Wight lighting!'  
"Change of hart!"  
"What?!"  
"I have my cards face down you couldn't see them, when you tryed to hit  
Kaba, I took a look in my hand, and guess what I found! I'll give this   
to Kaba. Don't distroy his dragon Kaba!"  
"What are you crazy?!"  
"Yes, crazy in love with Joey, and I won't let him down!"  
"Fine I'll play my final blue eyes!"  
"Change of heart! I'll give that to Kaba too!"  
"What no!"  
"I beleive it is my turn!"  
"I'll use my change of hearts on your toon dragon and your toon world.  
I'll place all my blue eye's in it, and out pops out. The Toon Blue Eyes  
Ultamate Wight Dragon! Now Wight Lighning! Black Magic attack!"  
"I'll send out gia the fearce night and finish you off with his burning  
lance attack!"  
"No!"  
"Maybe now you well see the light Pagasuse!" Yugi unfolds his hand at   
Pagasuse, as nothing happens. Mokuba, Joey, and Yugi's grandpa appear.  
"Joey!" Mai runs to Jeoy who is on the ground, she hold him close to her."  
"Mokuba!" Kaba neels as Mokuba runs to him.  
"Yugi!"  
"Grandpa!" Yugi runs to his grandpa, and is welcomed with a huge.  
"The war has not ended yet Yugi Moto, and nor for you Joey Welar!"  
Pagasuse disapers, and so do Mokuba, and Yugi's grandfather.  
"Mokuba!"  
"Grandpa!"  
"Don't leave me Joey!"  
"I'm still here Mai. You know, you're a pretty good duelst Mai."  
"Thanks."  
"Mai, I love you too."  
"Well I gotta go save my bother, do you mind if I join you? Hey by the   
way, where is that chick and Tristan?"  
"THey already got kicked off the island for comming without star holders."  
"I see,and Bakura?"  
"Went his own way."  
Mai and Jeoy where alway side be side and hand in hand 


End file.
